This invention relates to a clutch arrangement, and in particular to a clutch arrangement suitable for use in applications in which large torque loadings are transmitted through the clutch arrangement.
One application in which high torque loadings are experienced is in the steering of the nosewheel landing gear of an aircraft. One form of nosewheel landing gear comprises a drive tube arranged to be rotated, in use, by a motor, for example of electrically powered form. An oleo shock absorber tube is connected to the lower end of the drive tube in a telescopic manner, and an axle support is mounted to the lower end of the oleo tube. A steering linkage transmits steering loads from the drive tube to the axle support. In use the motor is operated to control the angular position of the drive tube and hence to control the orientation of the axle support, thereby achieving steering of the wheels carried by the axle support.
There are some applications in which it is desirable to be able to break the transmission of drive between the motor and the drive tube. For example, during tugging or towing it may be desirable to disconnect the drive between the motor and the drive tube and allow the wheels to operate as a castor, finding their own orientation. Further, in the event of a failure or jam in the motor or associated gearbox it may be desirable to disconnect the drive tube from the motor. In order to permit the disconnection of the drive between the motor and the drive tube it is known to provide a clutch arrangement therebetween.
In use, the torque loading which must be transmitted from the motor and associated gearbox to the drive tube is large, and so where a clutch arrangement is located therebetween, the clutch arrangement must be capable of transmitting large torque loadings. The clutch arrangements used in such applications are thus typically large and require large, heavy actuators to permit release thereof. The size and weight of such arrangements is undesirable.